The Blonde Squad
by The REAL FanFic Contributor
Summary: The story of the episode of the Blonde Squad extended and slightly changed to fit the readers fancy tea! Robbie spends his time creating a song to help profess his feelings towards Cat while Cat freaks about Evan, a guy she likes who loves her for her blonde hair and blue eyes, unaware that they are fake.
1. Scene 1: Robbie writes his song

_Hello readers. This is my first story on with a sort of extended and fabricated version of the episode the Blonde Squad from Victorious. I hope you enjoy the story, by the way, I hope it's not too long, I'm not sure how the final product will turn out so if it is too long, please just bare with me and I'll try to make it shorter in the next chapter. If it's too short, then I will simply just do the opposite. **Note: I do not own Victorious nor the characters. I wish I did though...**_

* * *

Blonde Squad

It was late at night (Far past curfew.) and Rex was grumbling under Robbie's pillow, trying his hardest to tune out Robbie's guitar picking. Rex couldn't take some of the sour notes Robbie was plucking and tossed and turned in bed until he jerked upward.

"Man, stop that horrible playing!" He barked and Robbie looked hurt and shocked, stopping the echoing chords with his hand.

"Rex... I thought you were asleep already," Robbie replied and swung his arms over his guitar.

Rex huffed, balling his fist and shook his head, "you kiddin'! I couldn't sleep if you were in a house blocks from this one, singing with your pitchy voice and strumming like you're torturing an animal!"

Robbie opened his mouth in shock. He wanted to yell back at Rex and tell him he was wrong, but the words ached in his throat as he thought about his playing. Was he really that bad? If so, he needed to try harder to impress a certain someone. "Sorry," he finally said and glanced down at his opened notebook, random lyrics scribbled over the page. "I was just trying to write a song... it's really important."

Rex scoffed, "hah! What is it about then? Worms?"

"Not this time!"

"Oh, or maybe it's about how you will never be loved by a woman," Rex burst out laughing, rolling on the bed and kicking Robbie's side of the sheets.

Robbie cringed back at his laughing and looked back down at his book. The words written over the page made him feel uneasy now. "Well, it's sort of the opposite," Robbie mumbled and Rex ceased his cackling and stared at him.

"A song _about_ a girl?" Rex guessed and Robbie bit his lip and bent his head, shaking it in immediate regret. Rex inched closer, surprisingly keeping things professional and asking, "who's it about?"

Robbie suddenly slammed his hand on the page for his song, his legs shifting the guitar to face the neck at Rex, as if trying to fend him off, "no one in particular."

Rex frowned at Robbie, using his limp body to push the guitar away, "fine, whateva', but who ever she is, she won't be interested."

Robbie, feeling a twinge of pain, shook his head wildly and pulled Rex away from him, "what would you know?"

Landing square on Robbie's pillow, Rex rolled over before snuggling under the sheet, "fine, I didn't want your sweaty palm up my back anyway. I'm just saying, if you are going to go all out to impress some girl, in the end, it'll probably not go as planned."

His eyes were widened, his mouth hanging open and his hands resting over the strings. Robbie didn't want to let Rex get to him. As much as he'd like to deny it, **he is** Rex, and he needs to learn to take charge of his other self. Rex wouldn't know how this girl would react. Then again, as Robbie sighed and took another look at his lyrics, he felt the fluffy feeling he had before melt away into a piece of five year-old garbage. He scrunched his hand over the page and bit his lip, grasping the guitar and shaking. _Why bother? _He wondered, but couldn't have the sense to tear the page out and start fresh. He took deep breaths. _Rex doesn't know anything. Your song is good._

"Will it be to her?" he wondered aloud and was more than glad when Rex said nothing back, clearly lost in sleep. Robbie lifted his hand from the page and stared back at it, looking over the words one more time. _I think you're swell! _She is swell. _You're the nugget in my chicken, make the peanut to my butter. _Well, she is like a little chicken nugget, and she goes perfectly with me like peanut and butter, if only I could actually eat peanut butter. Robbie skimmed further down the page and stopped at the last sentence for the first verse. _You're my mother, I'm you're father! _Robbie jerked his head back at this. _Is that too weird, _he questioned as he picked up his pencil. The eraser was tapping the sentence, but he was unsure to erase it. Eventually, Robbie shrugged, _she'll probably like it._

At that point, all Robbie could come up with was the chorus. He sat back and sighed in exasperation. _It can't be that. No, there's got to be more, _he ordered to himself, but struggled with channeling his emotions and dropped his head to the page. _It's got to be good. It needs to impress her. _Robbie tried raising his head to think, but suddenly felt tired and his body didn't want to cooperate. _You know what, relax Robbie. You have that fun history test to get to tomorrow. The day will be fine for most of it. __Rex can't be right, she'll like it. She isn't one of those girls who would hate me for a love song or laugh at my face. No, not Cat._

* * *

Robbie felt his breath steady and his body relaxed, warmth slowly enveloping him until the heat started to burn his fragile cheeks. Tiredly, Robbie whipped his hand over his face, trying to wipe away the heat, but it wouldn't go away and it only accumulated until it hit his eyelids and Robbie sprang up from his sitting position and his sleep, karate chopping the bright light away. Alert and aware, Robbie realized it was merely the sun, but then he realized deeper there was a sun and he looked over at his alarm clock. 7:00! ?

"Oh, no, no, no!" Robbie cried and dashed to the bathroom, only there for a minute, freshening up what he could when springing out to his closet to change. A fresh, scarlet jacket over his slightly dirty white and blue stripped shirt and ordinary pants, he walked out and spotted Rex who was still sleeping. "Rex, get up!"

With a loud cry of alarm, Rex sat up in bed and was annoyed to see Robbie's face so close to his, "ugh, Rob, you've got to stop coming close to me like that."

"Just come on!" He elevated Rex by his hand and slid in the kitchen, picking a banana while he was at it. Robbie briskly opened the front door with a grumpy Rex, but stopped at the frame, "bye mom, bye dad!"

"Shut up son, we're trying to sleep!" his father shouted back.

"See," Rex muttered in Robbie's ear as he shook his head in regret and started walking out, "I told you your parents hate you."

During mid-stride, trying to act cool while still run-walking even with the thought of being late to school echoed, Robbie paused and gasped in horror. "My backpack!" He cried and quickly ran back. Swinging the door open, he threw Rex to the nearest chair in the living room ("Ow Rob! That was my leg!") and hopped up the stairs.

There, on his desk was his backpack hanging off the edge. "Oh thank goodness," Robbie sighed and reached for the backpack, but as he twirled it around him, he noticed his guitar on the floor and his song book, the lyrics still stuck on the second chorus. Just the night before, he had been working on it, promising himself to finish it that night, but knowing that wasn't fulfilled, he frowned.

"Come on," Robbie breathed, slightly smacking his forehead in shame, "why did I have to fall asleep before finishing it!"

He looked over the words again. In the first verse, he had been comparing Cat and himself with many other things that go perfectly together. Should he do the same?

"Well, she is my baby giraffe and I'm her safety ranger," he scrolled down. "She's Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey... ugh, there's got to be more comparisons..."

He dragged his finger down the page, pausing for thought, then out of frustration for not thinking anything else he swished his hand around and stuttered, "wha-what else am I supposed to say? Cat's the one for me and I'm the one for her. We-we're like, the perfect two... she's like Bobby and I-I'm Whitney, like she's Method and I'm Redman..."

Robbie stopped, blinking his eyes in astonishment, "ohh, that's good!"

Completely forgetting about school, Robbie sat down at his desk, scribbling down everything he said and everything that was coming to mind. He let the lyrics flow out of him, centering his thoughts on the one thing driving him to do this in the first place. The way she looked so innocent and sweet, Robbie found a way to weave that into his song. The way she giggled her child-like laugh and ran her fingers through her long, red hair, Robbie felt the corners of his lips lift into a smile and just the thought of his favorite friend Cat made him feel light and slowly come out of his social awkward, shy self. Of course, Robbie knew he had to stop writing at one point, school is important, but as he managed glimpses at the clock, he found it excusable to stay a little late if he wanted to make an impression.

* * *

Cat groaned as she sat at the edge of the lockers on the far side of the school, or, at least away from Tori's locker. She played with her colorful hair, listened to a bunch of songs and even did jumping jacks in the middle of the hall (accidentally knocking out Sinjin with her flying hands.) to stop her worries, but no matter what she did, she still felt anxiety growing.

"Cat," she heard Tori call and she spotted her friend walking around the halls, searching for her. Suddenly panicking, Cat hid her face in her palms while Tori roamed around until her eyes landed on that familiar patch of red. Tori walked over to Cat, one leg flowing at a time and she lowered herself and repeated, "Cat."

Hearing no noise after that, Cat slowly lifted her head and peeked to see if Tori was still there and squeaked when she was sitting beside her. "Ugh, hi," Cat blurted and adjusted her red locks.

Tori gave Cat a soft but serious look. "Cat, why are you sitting at the corner again?"

"Nothing," was her response as she tried pulling a brave face. "Just sitting."

Tori tilted her head to the side and dropped her hand on Cat's shoulder. "Cat, are you worried because of Beck's movie."

Cat quickly shook her head but the fear rising inside of her was beginning to overwhelm and she had to nod her head, "I just really want to get the part."

"Oh Cat," Tori giggled lightly and friendly as she rubbed Cat's back while still giving her a sincere face. "You are freaking over nothing. You did amazing in your audition and Beck's your friend, of course he'll let you in."

"You sure?" Cat asked weakly while still twirling her hair in between her small fingers.

Tori slid her hand away from Cat's shoulder and stopped to think. Back when she, Cat and Jade were auditioning for the blonde girl roles, Tori took notice in Cat's acting skills and had to admit, she could play the dumb role perfectly. Although, there were some troubles in it, like when Cat forgot some of her lines or burst out giggling because of something funny she had to say. Overall, though, Tori was confident Cat got the part, but after thinking about the auditions for awhile, Tori started to wonder and worry about her performance as well.

As they sat down in thought, the doors to the school nearby them swung open and Robbie hurtled in, out of breath and suffering with Rex's complaints running down his back.

"I told you we would be late man!" Rex complained at him.

Robbie took a moment to regain his breath before snapping back at the puppet and wobbling to his locker, "I told you, it was for a very important thing."

"Yeah, and that important thing wasn't as important as changing me out of my pj's?" Rex asked and Robbie blushed in embarrassment as he realized he was right.

Robbie approached his locker, completely oblivious to the girls sitting a few feet away and watching him solemnly. "I'm sorry, I was just really busy," Robbie said, finally seeing the girls just as he was about to finish his sentence, "with the song for Caaaa-Cat! And Tori... how are you girls doing?"

"Not well," Cat answered and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter, you finally realized you're slow in the head?" Rex guessed and chuckled crudely.

"REX!" Tori yelled slash groaned and dropped her hands to her legs.

"Robbie, why do you let Rex be so mean to me?" Cat blurted out, jumping to her feet and moving her arms around defensively.

Robbie became instantly flushed with anger towards Rex and shook his head. "No Cat, he didn't mean to that time."

"I'm already insecure enough about the auditions," she continued and stood in place with her hands to her face, trying to stop the flow of tears.

A flicker of remembrance flashed over Robbie's face and he cupped Rex's mouth and came closer to Cat, "the roles are going to be given out today?"

Cat stood in shaking silence, unable to look up and reply so Tori stepped in and wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder, "yeah, and Cat's been bugging about it since she really wants a role."

Rex muffled insults under Robbie's hand, but Robbie kept a steady face. "Hey Cat, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a little worried about the roles too."

Cat slowly lifted her head up, her nose slightly brightened pink and her eyes burned around. "You are?"

"Yeah, and if you like, we can go together to see what we've got," Robbie offered and felt his heart flutter when Cat responded with a tiny smile.

"Yup," Tori chimed in, "just you, me and Robbie to help you through it."

Almost immediately, Robbie felt his gut jabbed and moaned inside. He would have liked to imagine the moment with only him and Cat, but after much consideration, Tori wouldn't be so bad to have tag along.

Cat nodded her head happily, taking a moment to wipe her eyes again and casually smack her lips. When their little group moment was interrupted by the loud school bell ringing through the halls, indicating their next class to start which so happened to be in the Black Box Theater where Beck has been working for days, Cat jumped in surprise.

"Then we better go right now!" She squealed, giggling her infectious laugh and grasping Tori and Robbie's arms, running with force to the Black Box Theater. They zipped through the hall and groups of students and all the while Robbie felt pleased to have Cat willingly hold him, not even minding her nails digging into his arm.

The run there wasn't too long, plus, Cat was driven with the wanting to know who she would be, so we got there just before class started, perfect timing to chat with Beck. Beck was busy typing something down on his laptop with Sinjin and Burf by his side, occasionally serving him with his water bottle or fanning away 'the director sweat'.

Cat stopped in her tracks when she approached Beck, who was unaware of the three's appearance being so focused in directing and things directors delight in doing. As much as Cat wanted to know her part, she couldn't bare the possible bad news and slowly stepped back, triggering Tori to step foreword.

"Hey Beck," Tori said sweetly, but Beck's eyes were glued to the screen. Tori stepped closer, poking his back and repeating his name.

After trying to ignore the poking, Beck exhaled his annoyance and turned around, "any important reason to make my neck throb?"

Tori took a step back, slipping a goofy giggle and brought Cat foreword, she who was shrinking in fear and still clutching Robbie's arm. "We know today is the day when you're going to reveal who got what roles, and Cat was just wondering if she got a part."

Beck shifted his gaze towards Cat who instantly buried her head in Robbie's arm and his face turned a bright shade of red (Rex rolled his eyes while he was at it). "Okay Cat, I'll tell you if you made it in or not, but no one else," Beck told her firmly and she smiled.

"What!" a sudden, loud sneer boomed behind us, but you didn't need to turn around to tell whose grouchy voice that belonged too. "You're going to tell these guys but not me?" Jade questioned as she parted through Tori, Cat and Robbie and jammed her fists to her hips.

Beck scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Jade kept a fake smile on him, pushing and craning her face closer to get him to speak. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you all what parts you got if you just leave me alone."

"Okay!" the whole class gave their undivided attention to hear the casting (Even the shruggers stood in the back, eager to listen).

Beck ruffled his hand to his hair, snapping his fingers on the other, ordering Sinjin to hurry and bring the casting sheet. He placed it neatly in Beck's hand and Beck smoothed the paper out, skipping passed everyone else's parts until he hit Cat. "Okay, Cat... you," Beck started, squinting his eyes closely at the paper as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Quick, give me your hands!" Cat squealed suddenly, still afraid, and without waiting, she clasped hands with Tori and Robbie. The minute Cat's hands touched Robbie's, he felt a warm feeling come over him. All thoughts of nervousness vanished by this one girl's touch.

Re-preparing himself, Beck cleared his throat and announced, "Cat, you scored the part as blonde girl number 1, Amy."

A moment of silence followed until Cat burst out screaming in joy. "Yay! It's just the part I wanted, haha!"

"Way to go Cat!" Tori cheered and Robbie nodded in agreement, his mind somewhat preoccupied to keep Rex quiet. Cat squealed again as she hugged Tori tightly then spun around and hugged Robbie just as equally, only it played out longer in Robbie's mind.

"Great, yeah, yee-hoo for Cat, now how about us?" Jade barked and everyone turned their heads towards Beck.

"Okay, well, Tori got the role as blonde girl number 2, Brittany-"

"Of course you'd say Tori's first," Jade murmured loud enough for Beck to hear while Tori was cheering for her desired role and hugging Robbie and Cat.

Beck took a moment to lower the paper and narrow his eyes at Jade, his glare reading things along the lines of: "Why?" Jade narrowed back, folding her arms until Beck resumed reading. "'Kay, Jade got blonde girl number 3, Tawny-"

A hand was abruptly lifted up to the air and Jade asked, "how is it that I'm playing the dumbest blonde?"

Beck, feeling he had enough of Jade today, exhaled noisily, dropping his hands to his sides, "will you let me just read!"

Jade drew back a small growl, but allowed him to continue anyway and Beck sighed and read the rest, "okay, there will not be any extras for most of... every part of the movie so you silent kids might as well leave now."

All the silent kids gave him silent glares as they took a seat in the farthest side of the Black Box Theater.

After not hearing anything about himself, Robbie jumped foreword. "Hey Beck?" He said and Beck awkwardly looked down at him, "what part did I get?"

"Oh, right, ugh Robbie, you got the role as being the master of the wigs. You will fix the girls' wigs, groom them if necessary and you have no on screen shots."

Robbie sucked in his cheeks and took a moment to drink that in until he grew a grin and gave a thumbs up. "Awesome!"

"Okay, great," Beck said to himself after looking over the list. He raised his eyes and saw that everyone was already taking their seats, discussing their parts (minus the shruggers who look calcified). "That's seems to be everyone..."

"Hey Beck!"

Beck turned his head at the sound and saw Andre running in with a bounce in his step, carrying a large bird cage, "hey dude."

"I got the bird that you wanted for your film," Andre informed cooly and held the cage high, inches from Beck's face.

"Oh, awesome!" He chuckled and reached inside to pet the bird.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Andre suddenly yelled in his ear and Beck stepped back, pressing his finger to his deafened ear.

"Was that necessary?"

Andre looked around before cooling down and setting the bird cage beside him, "sorry man, it's just, this bird is my Grandma's and she doesn't want anything to happen to him, or else she'll start to go even more insane."

Still massaging his ear, Beck moved his jaw animatedly, "yeah okay. We'll start filming tomorrow. You can be the boom operator and your grandma's bird will be a star."

"I'm serious man!" Andre started again, his body jittery and his voice panicky, "if this bird gets loose, my grandma will go wonky, and if she gets wonky, I get wonky."

Beck shifted his eyes to the side, then not knowing what else to do, he patted Andre's shoulder while he was massaging his temples and groaning.

* * *

_So that's the end of that part. Please review my stories, it would mean a lot and could help me improve my writing. Part 2 will be posted soon. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Amiel (A.K.A. The REAL FanFic Contributor.)_


	2. Scene 2: Cat meets Evan

_Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of my version of the Blonde Squad. In this part, Cat will be meeting Evan, the guy who comes in between any chances of Cabbie until the plot twists. Just going to say right now, the scenes will be slightly different from the actual scenes in the episode and possibly shorter or longer, who knows. X) **Note: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters, however, I do own my creativity which I tend to support on my sleeve.**_

* * *

The Blonde Squad

"Okay girls, you ready?" Robbie asked in zeal of his new position, clapping his hands together, but not giving any effect to the three girls staring at him. (Although, Cat cracked a smile due to her bubbly personality.) Today, being the first day of filming, Robbie expected to be bustling through the wig adjusting and having insults and orders thrown at him, but the girls seemed to be drained of energy and Robbie accidentally forgot Rex at home.

Still no response from the girls, Robbie pursed his lips and went to go fetch the girls' wigs. Jade turned to face Tori and Cat, tapping her fingers on her folded arms impatiently, "okay, this is stupid! Why are we even here?"

Tori exhaled exasperation, "it's for our grades remember. If we don't participate in a short film then we fail in our acting class."

"Oh do grades matter now?" Jade snapped and Cat backed away a little, afraid of getting into the fight.

"Maybe not to you, but if you drag us down on this grade, Cat and I will both fail as well," Tori claimed and Cat gasped lightly.

Jade, with her arms still crossed over her chest, shrugged, "I wouldn't mind."

Tori rolled her eyes and pinched her fingers to her forehead and Cat looked around, unsure what to do.

"Um... hey," Cat finally uttered and the girls peered at her, "my brother used to get bad grades, so as a punishment, the principal sent him to summer camp, but my brother got cabin fever and started biting the teacher's toes."

Tori and Jade stared at Cat, puzzled and disturbed at her perturbed brother and decided against asking any questions.

Before the time to film, Robbie returned with three different types of blonde wigs and a grooming kit hooked on a belt wrapped around him, "okay, I'm back, time to put on the wigs."

The three girls reluctantly walked foreword and Robbie tired placing a wig over Tori's head. She being also impatient with Robbie's clumsy, thick fingers pushed him away, "okay, this **is** dumb! Why can't we just put on the wigs ourselves?"

Robbie dropped the wig to his legs and he looked offended, "ugh, who's the wig master?"

The girls all groaned, "you are."

"That's right and it's my job to attend to wigs and their needs," Robbie articulated, then pulled out a comb and started fixing Tori's wig again, "now hold still."

Tori breathed through her nose, standing still through the tedious process of placing, shifting and tucking until she looked like an actual blonde. Robbie did the same to Jade's head, hurrying through the work so Jade wouldn't get antsy. All that was left was Cat and Robbie eyed Tori and Jade who were having what looked like a friendly conversation.

"Okay, you girls go apply your blonde make-up," Robbie ordered almost impatiently and they stared at him, "Cat will be done in a minute and then you can act your pretty blonde butts off."

Tori and Jade scrunched their noses at this but walked off anyway. "Why is he looking at our butts?" Tori questioned, feeling a little violated.

"He just has strange fetishes," Jade explained, smacking her lip and leading Tori to the make-up room.

Robbie craned his head through the hall way, making sure they were out of ear shot and when they were, Robbie faced Cat, unable to hide the smile forming on his lips. They were alone.

Cat fluttered her eyes at Robbie, waiting, unaware that in the inside, Robbie was going through his song, making sure it went well with Cat. Eventually, Robbie exhaled and took out the comb, placing her wig on her head and touching it up. It wasn't a very long process, probably because Cat has a petite head, but just as Robbie was brushing the curls, Cat twirled a strand of the wig with her finger and asked, "Robbie, do you think I was meant for the part in The Blonde Squad?"

A little of Rex was creeping at the back of his head, wanting to blurt an insult about how right she was, but Robbie held back and said, "of course. You're a great little actress."

Naturally, Cat giggled at this and Robbie just finished brushing her hair out. He ordered calmly for Cat to step back and she spun on the spot. "How do I look?"

The question made him blush, but since she wasn't his friendly, red-headed self at the moment, Robbie was able to adjust his glasses and mutter, "like a real blonde."

Cat slowly dropped her hands to her sides and gazed at Robbie, he trying to hide the blush coming over his features, "Robbie, you are such a great friend. Do you know that?"

"Ugh, yup... thanks Cat," he chuckled. She could have said he was the handsomest man ever and that she loved him, but a good friend is good too.

Cat made her way to the make-up department and Robbie walked to the other side of the Black Box Theatre where moments later, Beck walked on stage, looking over a clipboard.

"Okay guys, we will be filming the last parts, everyone is going to need to remember their lines perfectly and, Cat, please try not to giggle."

A long pause of silence followed and Beck finally raised his head, looking around in confusion with no one but his other directors and Sinjin and Burf around. Beck dropped his hands to his side, "okay, where are my actors?"

Sinjin was timid to speak, but after being pushed by Burf, he answered, "they're getting their make-up done, besides, filming isn't scheduled to happen until Andre comes with Larry."

"I'm here!"

Beck twisted his head at the entrance and saw Andre sprinting with Larry in his cage, it swinging wildly. "Dude, where have you been?" Beck questioned sternly as Andre placed Larry's cage on a prop desk where he should be.

"Sorry, my grandma just had some trouble letting Larry go today," Andre stared nervously at Larry, who was bobbing his head playfully. "She had to go to the doctor's for, ugh, liquid appointment."

"Yeah, you don't need to spell it out," Beck squirmed on the spot and Andre walked to his boom mic and the girls finally appeared from the make-up room, looking now vibrant and radiant in their red outfits and fluffy blonde hair. "Finally, now get ready for the scene," the girls walked to the prop front door casually, but not before Jade shot Beck a sneer and readied themselves for the signal to start acting.

Beck gave Andre audio orders, his co-directors sitting orders, and Sinjin and Burf food and water orders if he got peckish. Just as the cameras were getting ready with a fresh feed of footage, Beck sat back on his chair, beaming on the inside. _Wow... me... as a director... I can't believe I'm actually doing this.__  
_

Meanwhile, as the three girls stood outside with their banana guns, questioning its ability to shoot bullets ("Why not potassium?"), Robbie stood in the back, watching Cat in specific as she batted her eyes and pushed back her blonde hair. My wasn't she lovely.

* * *

"I would like sushi please," said Tori, who after closing her menu revealed her blonde wig. All three of the girls were still sporting their wigs after a smooth day of filming. Tori was over excited, Cat curious, and Jade plain annoyed.

The waiter bowed his head at the request and turned away to get their meals. Tori's lips opened in a wide smile and she continually giggled and stared at Cat and Jade, "he's getting us sushi!"

Jade blinked at her, at a loss for Tori's excitement, "wow?"

"Wait, can you remind me again why we're blondes in Nozu?" Cat repeated, pulling at her wig.

Tori dropped her jaw slightly. _Can't Cat retain anything? _"I told you, blondes get free stuff. It's an American thing and it's our only chance."

"Oh yeah, and what free stuff have we gotten already?" asked Jade just as the waiter returned with their drinks.

Once again, Tori burst out in excitement, "ugh-huh, see, free drinks... we're like princesses... (Spontaneously, Tori jumped in her seat). Cha-ching, ye-ah!"

Rolling her eyes, Jade groaned and sipped from her drink. Gosh, what a day she has been experiencing. Some random student stepping on her toe in the hall, Sinjin sniffing her hair again, Robbie's sweaty palms over her wig, and of course Beck. Ever since the break up, he was starting to be the bane of her existence, but even now, she knew she couldn't let him of all people bring her down, not when after they first broke up. Jade swigged down her whole drink. _A single drop of rain can barely hurt me now._

After going on and on about how being blonde is exciting, Tori was infatuated with drinking her free water, so much so that even looking at it made Cat squirm. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head, "you have to go to the bathroom?" (As if a conversation had already been established around that question. Oh Cat.)

Tori and Jade looked at her, puzzled, "no."

Cat blinked, "oh, I do." It took a moment for her to fully process that her bladder was full. "Back in a boo!"

Her friends waved her goodbye and Cat skipped to the bathroom. Before even passing the door frame, she was bumped into a tall man who was built enough to knock her back. "Hey!" He boomed, but after looking her up and down, the guy was instantly taken by her beauty, "hey."

Cat stepped back after his booming voice, but pushing her hair aside, she warmed up, "oh, hi!"

The guy continually stared at her, unable to utter speech and Cat started feeling weird inside. Nervously, she patted her wig and wondered, unable to withstand his stare any longer, "why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Gradually, the guy's shoulder's shrugged, "you're just... really pretty."

Pretty? Cat blinked back, feeling her cheeks burn a bright pink at the thought of being pretty. She had always admired her self image, particularly her zany red hair, but never had she truly found her self 'really pretty'. "Oh, hah," was all she could say and she felt totally flattered.

The guy cringed backward, "ugh, I probably shouldn't have said that-"

"No, no I love compliments, receiving them or giving them," she blurted out, bitting her lip as she stared at the ground, "for example, that's a real nice shade of black on your shoes!"

Definitely an eyebrow raising thing, but the guy smiled, liking it when girls mess up, "thanks." With the relieved and interested look in Cat's eye, the guy gestured to a table he was just sitting at, "you want to join me for a chat?"

Cat bit her lip again, looking back at Tori who was once again going on about the pleasures of being a blonde (Jade, of course, groaning and moaning through the whole thing.), "um, I don't know if I shoul- okay!"

Filled with giggles, Cat skipped merrily to the table, sliding in the booth while the guy looked back at the bathroom, "don't you want to hit the bathroom first?"

"No, you seem way more fun than a bathroom," and with that, the guy slipped in the booth too, staring lovingly at her.

"So, ugh," he started off somewhat awkwardly, though Cat didn't mind. She thought it was cute. Talking to her was more than a challenge, and he grinned at it. "I'm Evan."

"I'm Cat!"

They both smiled and nodded at each other, a moment of not saying anything but just staring. At one point, Evan shook his head, snapping out of his trance and started rolling with the questions, "so where are you coming from?"

"Hollywood Arts Highschool," she said in a professional way, "only the best of the best get in."

"Oh, cool, the same kind of goes for me," Evan responded, taking a sip of his drink, "I go to Brierwood. Only the smartest of the smartest get in."

Cat giggled playfully at this, "I'll say."

"So, what is a pretty, innocent blonde like you doing around here?"

"Oh, I was just hanging out with my friends- wait," Cat paused. She took a few mental steps back. _Does Evan think I'm a blonde? Oh no, I better clear this up now. _Cat took a breath, "actually Evan, I'm not really a bl-"

"Speaking of which, I forgot to compliment your beautiful, streaming, bright, well-fitting blonde hair," he added, leaning back and making Cat involuntarily blush (Okay, so maybe it was a little voluntary), "I really love blonde girls." Suddenly, Evan leaned in closer, peering his eyes as Cat leaned back, slipping a squeal, "and you've got blue eyes. You're the total package Cat."

"I am?" She worded, thinking the whole thing out. _Maybe pretending to be blonde isn't a bad thing after all. Evan really seems to like me and Tori did say blonde's get free, cool stuff. _Of course, there was the risk of finding out, but Cat smiled brightly inside of her. _I'm smart enough to keep this under wraps. _"Yes," she finally answered, "I am a blonde."

A short smile sprouted on his face and he rubbed his knuckles. Cat was not only beautiful, but she was one the most interesting girls he has ever met. She was the perfect combination of beauty, blonde, and blue eyes, and she was incredibly sweet. Evan laughed to himself as he thought about her personality. It was like she was one big, fun loving child.

The pair chatted for a while about casual things. Time passed and people left and Tori and Jade waited impatiently for Cat. Tori ran a finger through her blonde wig, regretting taking it to Nozu and taking everything as a luxury. Being yelled at that kid, Reese's father was not even the worst thing to have happened. Other boys had walked by, but seemed revolted with Tori's silly advances and she had to suffer listening to Jade's mocks. The worst experience was late at night when Mrs. Lee came around. Right off the bat, she could tell it was Tori and Jade under those wigs and she started yelling at them for being under disguise since it brought 'bad news' to the shop and tried shooing them out with a broom with very sharp bristles (Or so that is how Tori explained it). Standing around for Cat was painful enough (the wig was beginning to make their head ache.), but Tori and Jade would feel some more pain for watching what fate has in store for their poor friend Cat and her new boyfriend, Evan.

* * *

As if it were inevitable, it was late at night again, and Robbie was awake, scribbling down more lyrics into his song book. He had nearly finished that morning, coming up with the second verse and even a bridge, but now he was stumped with the third verse and no melody to keep it going. After attempting several comparing tactics, Robbie lifted the pencil off the paper and had to tap it on his chin to spark a thought. He had compared her with so many things that both he and she would know, but now what. Too much thinking started to put pressure to his cranium and Robbie dropped his pencil and decided to take a different route. Building lyrics around a song sometimes wasn't the best way to go, but it was worth a shot. He adjusted the knobs on the end, alined his fingers on the neck, pressing down hard enough to pinch his skin, and started to strum and pick. The tune was pell-mell at first, but Robbie tried centering it on the first and second verse and started getting back on track. _Yeah, I figure that will work._

Also late and wide awake at night was Rex who stuffed his pillow over his head, either hoping to block away the noise, or suffocate himself, but when neither one of those things were succeeding, Rex couldn't take it anymore and he groaned rage as he got up and threw the pillow rather forcefully at the somewhat expectant Robbie.

"Stop, just stop your picking!" He growled intensely, and Robbie tried frowning and furrowing his eyebrows at him, but they could only twist into a hurt look.

"I'm just trying to finish my song Rex," Robbie barked back, holding in the tears. Rex scoffed, rolling his eyes and cramping Robbie's fingers.

"How many times do I have to tell you Rob? Cat will never love you."

His glasses slid down to the edge of his nose after his huge gasp. Robbie struggled back lightly on his chair, staring at Rex, "how did you know the song was about Cat?"

Before answering, Rex took a moment to decide whether or not to break Robbie's reality, "I'm you Rob, I know what you know, only I'm better looking and a suave talker."

"Hardly."

"What was that!" Rex was furious with Robbie. He couldn't take his guitar playing or his singing and didn't care how bad he hurt him. Meanwhile, Robbie was just as tempered, but more things were flashing through his head. Cat would love the song, why wouldn't she? He hated having to stress over that and dreamed for the moment in process to go swiftly and lovingly, but Rex ruins everything. Robbie was on his last nerve at that point and fiddled his fingers over the guitar's neck. "Please, just do me a favor and give up now... it's for your own good."

"No it's not!" Robbie was on his feet, his guitar dangling below him and his body bouncing from his heavy breathing. Rex had been thrown off of his hand out of his rage and he was sprawled out on the bed like a dead rag doll. "Cat will love it, whether or not she'll love me afterwards. All you do is insult me and bring me down Rex. I have half a mind to leave you at home. Of course the other half is your own thoughts and you're trying to convince me otherwise, but it's not going to work this time."

Rex did not answer back and Robbie was beginning to calm down as he sat back on his chair, making a quick glance to his lyrics. He was nearly done. He could just repeat and end with the chorus and Cat would surely be impressed. Robbie swung his guitar in front of him after writing down more lyrics, smiling as he realized his feelings would be revealed soon.

Getting to the last part of the song (And after trying it out on his guitar, which the melody played out swimmingly.) and the brink of sleep, Robbie turned back at Rex, mustering up his anger to prove who's boss. "Consider yourself no longer a student in Hollywood Arts, Rex, because I am never taking you back there."

* * *

_Okay, so that was the end of that chapter, and boy was it just packed with stuff! Sorry if you guys didn't like to read the part when she was meeting up with Evan since it is like reading the actual scene, I just had to do it (Plus, sorry if the bits where I was trying to be funny with Cat's randomness didn't work at all. I didn't want to think too much about that part and just slapped something down). Also, just for a heads up, I will be out of town for the next two weeks with unlikely chances of electricity for the first half and wifi connectivity for the second. Although, I promise to wrap up the story the week I get back._


	3. Scene 3: Cat Can't Lie You're Adorable

_Hello there reader, and boy am I glad that you decided to join me for another installment of The Blonde Squad (Note, this should be the second to last chapter of the series). Sorry if some things seem to long or you are just tired of reading something you've already seen, I just have to add it into the story to help it make sense and build up._ **Note: I do not own the rights to Victorious and its characters, if I did, Cat and Robbie would have been a couple a long time ago in the show and I would of dropped myself somewhere in the series to play along! :D**

* * *

The Blonde Squad

Andre's ear was pressed closely to the Black Box Theatre doors and he was blinking in failure through the complete silence. He was unfazed when Beck walked in and paused at Andre's appearance.

"Hi," he said at one point and Andre slowly craned his head towards Beck.

"Uh, hey."

"What are you doing here so early?" Beck questioned, taking a quick sip of his coffee to block the on coming yawn. He had been up all night editing his movie and hadn't blinked or twitched during the entire expreince. The perks of being a director weren't always so smooth.

Andre rubbed his knuckles nervously, chewing on his lips as he formed his words. "You know Larry, right? Your bird actor?"

A moment of silence filled the room and Beck looked around, occasionally eyeing his drink. "Yeah... of course."

Andre was avoiding eye contact, facing his feet away from Beck and keeping his body slumped. Just thinking about the problem made him feel idiotic. "Well, yesterday I went to release Larry from his cage for a quick fly around, but he flew past my finger and is perched somewhere in the Black Box Theatre."

"What? Your grandma's bird is loose somewhere in my set?"

Andre extended his hand out to calm Beck down, but one hand still stayed close to the door, as if able to sense movement past them. "Yes, but I've set a trap for Larry so he can finally come back home and my life can go back to normal."

"What do you mean?" During a swig of his coffee, Beck nearly chocked, wondering if he would regret asking the question.

"Every night, my grandma likes to talk to Larry, you know, so she feels comforted," he explained, starting to grow uneasy and keeping a close ear to the door, "but since Larry left his cage, I had to break the news to grandma and pretend to be Larry for her, talking to her and stuff."

Beck tapped his finger on the side of his drink, feeling the heat beginning to escape but being to preoccupied with Andre's unusual story. "What does your grandma talk about to the bird?"

"Um, simple things like where Larry is and I'll be like- Larry's here grandma, Larry loves you grandma. Squawk- it's too much," Andre shoved his ear back to the door as Beck rethought what he said over.

With the coffee cold and his mind muddled, he had to ask, "wait, Larry calls your grandma grandma too? So that means you and the bird are cousins?"

Andre considered this over for a moment, still hearing no movement in the room. "Yeah I guess so... we are pretty close homies."

Suddenly, sounds of wood-like things being cracked and crunched interrupted their pondering thoughts and Beck walked closer to the door. "That Larry?"

"It's got to be," Andre replied and slowly turned the knob, gesturing Beck over and tip toeing inside, "now, you turn on the lights when I get Larry's cage closed."

"Yup," and Beck made his way blindly to the lights and Andre found the cage and slammed the door shut. The lights flashed on and Andre blinked back at the sight of Sinjin locked in the cage, munching on the bird seed. They stared at each other for an awkward amount of time and Andre was even more disappointed to hear Larry mocking him with hops and croons from the top of the theatre.

"This is a good spread," Sinjin commented and Beck shook his head.

"Get out of there!" Andre demanded, feeling the wonk starting to creep in. "The spread was for Larry!"

Sinjin sat back, slowly gnawing on seeds already in his mouth, "sorry, I didn't know. They were just sitting here and I-"

"NO! Just get out before I, ugh," Andre shrugged back, groaning and grunting as he tried to stable his wonkiness.

Beck slowly shuffled over, patting Andre's shoulder, only thinking after his sentence why he must always comfort Andre from his wonk attacks, "it's okay, we just need to get that bird back for tonight so people won't freak out during my movie premiere. We wouldn't want any trouble from that bird."

* * *

Tori stood close to her locker as she rummaged through her things, unable to find her text book but still maintaining her patience. Her peace and quiet stopped once Trina walked in, blowing her nose fiercely in a colorful piece of fabric and having the need to bother Tori with it.

"Man, this sickness is killing me!" Trina groaned, wiping her nose harshly with the cloth.

At first, Tori refused to look at Trina, but then the horrific thought of Trina's ways to getting people's attention brought her to her senses and Tori spun slowly around. "You know you don't need to be telling me that kind of-," Tori glimpsed at the cloth, then gasped widely as she realized the pattern was the same as her underwear. "Hey, you're using my underwear as a tissue!"

"Yup," Trina responded with a loud sneeze and a quick wipe and pick of her nose, "they are like one soft, giant hanky."

"Giant!" Tori exclaimed, folding her arms to protect her defense.

With Trina busy stuffing the underwear in her nose, Robbie walked around the corner, looking for someone to express what's been going on. This time, Robbie had come on time for school, content knowing that his song about Cat had finished. He was so happy grasping the page in his hands and practicing it over on his guitar which he brought. He felt that if any day was time for Cat to know the truth, it would be today. He could also be so upbeat because Rex was at home, sleeping and unaware that Robbie wasn't with him. It was somewhat of a relief to be free of Rex's insults and be like a new man. All feelings of being the best day ever swelled in his heart and he skipped around the corner. Robbie finally found someone to talk to, Tori and Trina, and didn't even care if he would be excluded from a talk they were having. He needed to talk about the song. He needed Cat to know so badly, he was holding in sweat from pouring out and bitting back stuttering.

"Well, if it isn't the Vega girls," he enthused when he approached them, holding his guitar close to get ready to play.

Trina merely rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust while Tori looked Robbie up and down, unable to overlook his wide smile, "you're in a good mood."

"Yup, 'cause I finished the song I've been writing," he spilled out eagerly and Tori rolled her eyes, throwing back an object that was clearly not her text book into her locker.

"This isn't another song about worms is it?"

Robbie furrowed his brows, shaking his head in defense, "no, why does everyone assume that?"

Tori bent her head back with her arms crossed, letting him go on and Trina just had to blow her nose and add, "hate this guy."

That didn't faze Robbie at all and he prepared himself to ease into a conversation about Cat, "this song's about a girl."

At that moment, Robbie leaned back on a locker, looking upward dreamily as he thought about her bouncy red hair, her bubbly personality, and her adorable giggle... emanating from under him where Cat would be snuggling in his arms, eventually moving upward his chest to plant a kiss on his lips... but that sweet thought had be ended early as Trina groaned again and turned to face Robbie, "look Robbie, I've already told you, I'm not interested."

Robbie blinked blankly at Trina who, in a way, looked flattered that she thought it was for her, "no, I didn't mean you-"

"When someone says they like you like a friend," she started expanding out and Robbie winced since he knew where she was going. "I don't even like you like that."

Trina blew her nose one last time and she threw the dirty underwear at Tori and Robbie shook his head of that, trying to forget about Trina presuming he liked her. "So, who's this girl you like?" Tori asked absentmindedly as she resumed her locker rummaging.

Robbie lowered his head in response. Suddenly he was too nervous to speak, but he licked his lips and raised a finger, about ready to reveal the name when the very person had ran into the scene.

"Free hugs!" Cat cheered ecstatically as she skipped through the halls. She spotted a girl next to the soda machines and, with out warning, lifted her off the ground with a squeezing hug and a giggle. "I'm hugging you!"

Tori and Robbie exchanged a satisfied look at this and when Cat dashed over and spun around, hugging Tori, Robbie swung the guitar to his back and slipped his hands out of his pockets, eager for her welcoming arms. Cat leaped on to Robbie with her hands wrapped around his neck and Robbie was caught by surprise when he lifted her off the ground a bit. With her arms linked so tightly around him and his arms hugging her waist, Robbie had cherished the moment for a long time, not realizing he had to eventually let Cat go.

"You're in a happy mood too," Tori commented and Cat let go of Robbie, jumping lightly in place, "is this because of that guy you made us wait for last night?"

Instantly, Robbie felt a twinge in his heat and he stepped back, shoving his fingers to his pockets and looking sheepish as he said, "oh, you... met a fella'?"

"Yeah," Cat sighed deeply, twirling her hair with her fingers dreamily, "his name's Evan."

Robbie didn't like the sound of this Evan character, but more importantly, he didn't like the thought of this Evan guy being with Cat, especially when he decided today would be the day when he would let Cat know. Now those chances have been dashed and Robbie frowned to himself, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I'm taking him on a date here to see Beck's movie later," Cat continued, gradually taking in more hair to fiddle with.

"Oh yeah, I heard it turned out really good. Evan would be impressed to see your acting skills," Tori pointed out as she finally found her text book and shut her locker.

"Uh, I was the wig master!" Robbie sputtered in hopes of keeping the conversation from revolving around Evan. The two just gave him weird looks and Tori wrung an arm around Cat and started walking away with her, Robbie following behind sadly.

"So, how did Evan react when you told him you weren't really a blonde?" Tori had to ask, stopping to wonder herself how it would have been like to land a date with her poofy blonde hair.

Cat bit her lip at this, sliding away from Tori's arm and walking backwards nervously, bumping into Robbie in the process who looked confused at Cat.

"What?" Robbie asked and Cat looked at both of them.

"Um, well I may have told the really cute, handsome, sexy guy Evan that I was a blonde because he loves blondes," Cat blurted slowly, wringing her hands and hiding her face.

Anger was beginning to rise in Robbie and he balled his fists, "Cat, why would you do that?"

"Now you have to tell Evan the truth when he sees you tonight," Tori said and Cat started to breathe heavily.

"But what if he hates red headed girls with brown eyes," her tone was breathy and strained as she had stretched it out for emphasize on the real problem. After talking to him for five hours, she didn't want this connection to end now, not over a lie anyway.

"He won't," Robbie strained and Cat slumped down with tears swimming in her eyes. "Are you crying?"

Quickly, Cat slapped Robbie's arm, snatching Tori's underwear and saying in defense, "I can't help it! I cry when I get scared... and I'm a girl with really sensitive feelings Robbie."

Something in her tone made Robbie stop from patting her buried head. It was almost as if Cat was hinting something to him about the way she acts, like future advice for him when he needs to deal with her. It could just be Robbie, but he wondered if Cat was suggesting some type of relationship between the two. He shrugged it off once Cat patted her face with the underwear, smacking her lips as she straightened up, analyzing the cloth.

"What is this **_huge _**thing?" Cat wondered aloud and Tori's face lit up red, snatching back the underwear and running off. All that was left was Cat and Robbie standing in the halls where class would be starting very soon. Cat was still breathing shakily and Robbie was hesitant to pat her shoulder.

"It's alright, Cat," Robbie assured, now rubbing her shoulder and she lifted her wet eyes on him. He bit his lip to the despising words, "if you give it some time, Evan will understand."

Cat heaved a gasp, pulling at her shirt as she scrunched her eyebrows and stared at Robbie, "no, you don't understand! Evan won't like me now, no one seems to like the real me!"

"But," Robbie extended out a hand but Cat had rushed from his grasp, cupping her face and mumbling her quiet cry. It had hurt to hear that, but now that her heart is set on impressing Evan, Robbie's attempts to win Cat over suddenly felt like a sick pit in his stomach. _Cat, _he echoed in his mind, pulling at his guitar strap and making his way to his next class, _you should know that you are loved more than you realize by someone who you consider as just your friend._

* * *

With their nerves running high, neither Cat, Robbie, or Tori were able to settle on their meals and just sat together at lunch. Everyone at the table was visibly upset, though each person was upset for a different reason. Tori rubbed Cat's shoulder feverishly as Cat continued to sniff, Tori upset that her dear sweet friend was panicking so badly. Cat was rocking back and forth, blinking through dry tears and worrying about her appearance to Evan. Robbie was fumbling with his fingers, frowning as he looked at Cat. He was troubled with not Cat's predicament, but with Cat and their future.

"Cat, calm down," Tori soothed gently and Cat sniffed loudly. "Everything will be fine."

"But Evan told me he liked my blonde hair and blue eyes in specific," Cat explained, fanning her face for comfort from her tears, "what if he hates red headed girls with brown eyes?"

"He won't!" Tori assured.

"You're being silly!" Robbie added and Cat stared at him with a sniff. "Why would anyone reject your fun red hair and pretty brown eyes?"

Cat's eyes batted wildly and her face tinted with pink, but her mind was still set on Evan, and even Robbie's comforting and strangely complimenting personality change didn't alter her mind. Cat bowed her head and tangled a bit of hair through her fingers, "I'm so upset."

Robbie sat back and shook his head and Tori rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Jade descended down the steps to the others with her laptop tucked loosely under her arm, holding TheSlap page with Beck's profile inside. Jade plopped herself at the lunch table with the others and opened the lid, the screen with Beck's face flashed and she squinted her eyes at his new update. _Of course, another post about how those stupid Northridge girls are all over Beck, _Jade snarled in her mind, scrolling down the page, _he should stop coming up with used excuses to try and make me jealous. Pathetic._

"Hello."

Jade's eyes shot upward from the screen and slowly fell on Tori who looked worried about saying anything else, and still petting Cat's back. "What do you want?" Jade remarked crudely, exiting out of Beck's Slap page.

"Hey, you sat down here first," Tori defended as she took her hand away from Cat to point her finger at Jade and swivel her body to fully face her.

"Yeah, lucky you Vega," she replied back, turning her body too and unhinging her jaw for a full on argument.

"Guys, please, not in front of Cat. This is important!" Said Robbie, whose voice was wavering from the pain of seeing Cat sniff with Tori's hand not aiding her.

Tori slid back to Cat and Jade looked her up and down, "what's wrong with you?"

At first, she opened her mouth, but all that could come out was a strained cry and Tori sighed, rubbing her back and answering for her, "she told her date, Evan, that she was a real blonde, but now she realizes she needs to tell him the truth, but she's too scared on his verdict."

"I don't see why Cat just can't keep lying to the dude," Jade said and Cat started to sprout a hopeful smile, "a dirty little a secret that won't hurt anyone and will keep the two of them happy."

"That's what I'm saying!" Blurted Cat, her tears mystically gone, "gosh! She just won't listen!"

Tori dropped her jaw in offense, stuttering wildly at this, "the truth is important, Cat! You need to let him know! Right Robbie?"

All eyes were turned to Robbie, who swallowed back roughly and came down in sweats. Cat looked at him earnestly and Robbie tried baring a grin, fumbling with his large hands. Wanting to speak his mind, he thought out his words carefully and answered, "well, I think Cat should tell the truth... but..."

Nervously, he trailed off and looked around at other students eating and chatting and slapped his hand about to grab his water bottle. All three of the girls' eyes were on him still and Robbie chuckled and took a quick sip, "don't you think it would be better to be happy than living a lie?"

Cat bobbed her head and opened her palms, "but I am happy, and maybe if the truth slips out after we're happily married, he'll understand."

Suddenly, Robbie's hand flung to his chest and he nearly coughed up all the water. His hand was clutched over his heart, attempting to stop the cracking and he gagged. _No, I can't lose Cat like that. _"Cat, you can't really expect to keep the truth from that guy forever!"

Cat slumped back and pouted and Tori nodded and looked at her, "yeah, you need to tell Evan what you really look like."

"Because if he really likes you..." Robbie stopped before going on. He was a little shocked to be hearing his own voice now, and was even more stunned when he kept going. "then he'll appreciate what an amazing person you are."

Cat crossed her arms, shaking her head in frustration, "you guys don't understand. It's all about the blonde hair and blue eyes. If Evan see's how I really look, he's gonna' get disappointed and-"

"That does it!" Cat was immediately silenced and dumbfounded as Robbie abruptly stood up and threw his water bottle aside forcefully, full of frustration and jealousy that Cat would keep going on. "Caterina Valentine, I will not **sit **here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself. You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you!"

The girls stared at Robbie in wonder. Tori and Jade gawked at him for his sudden initative. What was pushing Robbie's limit to act out like this, lashing out on Cat. They always seemed like close friends. Cat kept her eyes locked on Robbie and was just astounded as his face came over with red and he slowly slumped down. "Thanks Robbie, that's really sweet," Cat responded sincerely, but then arched her eyebrows and remarked, "but you don't know how guys think."

Another sharp split found its way to Robbie's heart and he dropped his jaw at Cat. "Wha- h-how could-... good day!" was all he could mutter as he groped his bag and sprang off of his chair, making a bee-line to the doors of the school, but then stopped just before them and hit his back against the brick wall. He was panting heavily and running a sweaty palm through his thick, black curls, clutching his backpack even closer. He felt paralyzed and alarmed with what just happened, leaving a hand to his forehead and whimpering. _Why, why did I have to do that? I complimented her, comforted her and even stood up for her and she still doesn't see that I love her- ugh, like her...__ I don't even know. _Robbie slid his back down the wall, sitting awkwardly on the spot and steadying his breath. His small blue backpack would get constricted closer and Robbie sighed and peered at it. _Maybe Rex was right... and maybe I still do need him..._

Back at the table, Cat had frowned lowly when Robbie hopped away, feeling a small pit of regret for piping up but just bowed her head. "Is Robbie right? Should I just be honest, because you guys seem to really want me to."

Tori sucked in her lower lip, exchanging a look with Jade, then coming closer and enveloping Cat in a gentle hug, "yes Cat, it's always the right thing to tell the truth-"

"Not always," smirked Jade and Tori merely rolled her eyes.

"Evan will like you for you and everything will be just fine," Tori soothed and Cat looked up at her, managing a smile, "I promise."

Cat lifted her head a little and Tori suddenly looked over at Jade expectantly, which Jade had shook her head at at first, but then caved in at Cat's big, brown eyes, "he will Cat... because you are a one of a kind girl... literally (ending her sentence with referencing Cat's strange side like she would)."

Cat's face instantly lit up at this. "Okay, I'll do it," Cat claimed and everyone was all smiles by then. How nice it was to have such kind and caring friends who want the best for you, even Jade. Cat felt uneasy about telling Evan the truth, but he did seem to like her for more reasons than one, which was the blonde. Things would go fine. There was something that was still bothering her, though. It was Robbie. Why was he acting the way he was? It was so strange, because she knew he liked her like a friend, but by the way he was acting, she would be mistaken to not declare that Robbie may feel more for her than just a friend. That's ridiculous, though, as Robbie clearly just likes Cat as a great bud.

* * *

_Alright, that is the end of that chapter, and the next chapter will be the last one for this episode, then on to who knows what!_

_Now please listen, because I know this chapter really is just the part of the episode that you might not want to go over with again. I really tried to change it up a little, but there was just some material that I loved from the original that I had to incorporate. Please bare with me for this portion, since I wrote this story after the airing of the episode. I won't usually write a story based on an episode after it airs so my story can seem more original. This was just a one time thing, so continue to read please and review._


	4. Scene 4: I Think You're Swell

_ Welcome to the very last installment of this episode/story of The Blonde Squad. A little bit of an extended version of the original with a maybe not so spectacular outcome, judging by the way it'll come out or how you react to it._ **Note: I do not own anything from Victorious. Not the characters, not the show, nope, that all belongs to Dan. I would love to be apart of any show of his or even a writer. I've got some big ideas! :)**

* * *

The Blonde Squad

It was already nine a clock. You would think that students would be gleefully back at home, probably studying or procrastinating that off and hanging out, but Beck insisted (but really, more begged.) that all students in his grade must show up to the screening of his movie: The Blonde Squad. Students were all preppy to go (They're all sporting fake smiles since Beck claims he has connections with the principal and can severe their grades if no one arrived.) to The Black Box Theatre, taking their seats. As the theatre filled up speedily, Beck grew a sparkling smile that reached from ear to ear. The screen was in the process of sliding down, the dvd was being placed into the player with some difficulty and all the North Ridge girls were squealing up and down, already excited with not Beck's movie, but merely his fluffy hair to start. The only thing that disturbed Beck's dream was a strange, loud crunching noise from above. Cautiously, he stared up and groaned when he discovered Sinjin nibbling on more bird seed.

"Sinjin, you've got to stop, man," he called out as the theatre was hitting its capacity point.

Almost violently, Sinjin jumped in his seat, his eyes sparking like sugar shock, "don't you think I would if I could?"

Scooping up another handful of birdseed and shoving it in his mouth, Beck shook his head and started walking off the stage. Beck felt a sudden tug on the microphone and scrunched his eyebrows as André tapped the top and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please?" He commanded and everyone looked at him, drawl eyed. "If any of you have seen my bird, Larry, please let me know by saying -hey André, there's your bird- that would be much appreciated."

"Wait, wait, wait, you still haven't caught that bird yet?" Beck questioned sternly as he dropped his hand on Andre's shoulder and ripped back the mic.

"Hey, I tried my best to get Larry, but Sinjin keeps eating his food and he just won't come down, no matter how much I sound like my grandma to him," André explained, frowning at Larry who was still perched under the ceiling.

Beck huffed but patted Andre's chest and started walking away, "okay, just make sure that bird stays put during my movie."

* * *

With dread and apprehension hanging over her regretful dark red hair, Cat scuffled through the school doors, passing by her own, pink and perfect locker that no longer gave her giggles and stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway. Cat looked around at other students chatting and trotting to the Black Box Theatre, some girls resting their pretty blonde heads on their buff boyfriends and having a swell time. The halls were beginning to empty and Cat was still stuck in the middle of the hallway, feeling her face heat up and tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, I can't do this," she muffled and cupped her mouth as she spun around and started making her way to the door.

"Hey Cat!" Her hand flew to her chest and she gasped breathlessly, not calming down or putting her tears to rest until she tip-toed around and managed a smile to see Robbie approaching her. "Shouldn't you be at the Black Box Theatre by now waiting for your date?"

The mention of that disheartened Cat and she was mute, her lip quivering and her legs shaking.

"Uh, you okay?" Robbie wondered casually, but when Cat started to hide her face and wouldn't answer, Robbie became concerned, "Cat, is everything okay?"

"Um... yeah, I'm just a little nervous," she admitted.

Robbie frowned and he stared as Cat started to get better. He wanted to comfort Cat, even when it didn't benefit him, but he's already tried doing that earlier, and Cat didn't make it easy on him. She played with his heart and it was still in the process of stitching as he examined the floor, trying to come up with something to make Cat feel good about and keep her mind off of Evan.

"Don't be Cat. You don't need to stress yourself over something as silly as impressing a guy," Robbie assured, leaning back as Cat was now gazing at him with wet eyelashes batting quickly. He took a quick sniff and became brave as he took one step forward and lifted a hand, "with you, Cat Valentine you can make any guy swoon and fall in love with you with just your charm."

His hand failed to make contact with her shoulder, but he didn't have to touch her to suddenly blush. Cat gripped Robbie's shoulder instead and he was a light shade of red. "Thanks Robbie. That's incredibly sweet... You know, I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier. You didn't seem to take the concept of not being considered a man lightly. I shouldn't have made fun of you for that, after all, you did make me feel a tiny bit better."

Taken aback and sucking in his lips, Robbie rubbed his neck. He didn't like thinking about that moment, particularly since it happened just today, but hearing this from Cat, even after she probably meant what she said about Robbie not thinking like a boy, he still felt touched by this and even more in love with Cat. Unfortunately, Robbie had been living in that moment for too long to reply so Cat lost interest and sighed, "well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Trust me, everything will be fine," he chirped half-heartedly, but when Cat wouldn't move from her spot, being lost in Robbie's presences, Robbie gulped and decided to take one extra mile. "You know Cat, there's something that I had wanted to give you, but things got in the way and... if you want... I can give it to you later."

A smile flickered on her face, but her coming answer was interrupted by Evan finally appearing through the school doors, looking around for Cat. Her eye wandered off to the distance and Evan stopped for a moment, turning his head in Cat's direction and taking a double take while squinting with confusion. As if all promises and assurances were taken lightly or as nothing at all, Cat gasped and started to panic again, drumming her hands on Robbie's arm frantically. Robbie turned back and bit his lip for what was supposed to come, but then suddenly Cat dug her nails into Robbie's arm.

"Uh... let's go!" She blurted in quiet panic and took off with Robbie flying behind her to a private closet room. Evan blinked and the mysterious girl had flashed away. How strange, since she bared a striking resemblance to Cat.

Cat pushed Robbie into the closet room, slamming the door shut behind her and even going as far as locking it. This intimacy would have either excited or startled Robbie, but by her shaky actions and seeing Evan, also now noticing his surroundings was the make-up compartment with the blonde wigs hanging by hands reach convinced him that things wouldn't be going according to plan.

"Oh, Evan is going to see the real me! I don't know if I'm ready for that!" Cat moaned, rubbing her knuckles and glimpsing at Robbie and the wigs. Robbie bit his lower lip as Cat walked over to the wigs and pushed her fingers through her wig. "Please fix this wig. I'm not ready."

Just as he predicted, Robbie sighed at her request. "Cat, you know I can't do that. You promised us you would be yourself in front of Evan," Robbie informed her, trying to bring her attention from the blonde wig to him, "you need to know that things can go in any direction depending on how you treat it. If you pretend to be something you're not, you are really hurting yourself."

Cat whimpered at this. Her eyes were clamped shut, preventing tears and she sighed unevenly, "why does life have to be so confusing?"

Lowering his lids, Robbie reached for Cat's arms and pulled her close daringly, "it wouldn't be if you made the right choices, the ones that would make you really happy when you're with the one you want."

Cat blinked slowly at this, staring up at Robbie who eventually let her go when realization blasted him. Without a word, Robbie grasped Cat's wig, slung around his wig master's utility belt and carefully placed the wig over her head. Cat looked stunned at Robbie's silent actions, stuttering promises such as easing Evan into the truth (How she'll do that, Robbie didn't want to know.), but when Robbie wouldn't say anything back, she took this as an acceptance to her last-minute choice and smiled shyly. He finished up tucking in her beautiful, loose red locks and curled out a curl, placing her back and scanning her fake blonde girl persona.

"What do you think Robbie?" She giggled the same question she had asked him just the day before, twirling her same twirl and giving him beaming, eager eyes. This time, Robbie felt uneasy to be in Cat's presence. That adorable, lively girl with the dream to become a popular singer or maybe even a baker of sweet treats if things went wrong had been replaced with this faker who wanted nothing more than to make a deep impression on a guy who wasn't even all that great.

Robbie wormed his fingers under his wig kit belt and said with a crack in his voice, "like... a real blonde."

Instead of dropping her arms and gazing at Robbie, Cat giggled hopefully and skipped out of the closet, leaving the empty shell of Robbie behind.

* * *

The crowd of people entering the school had just started to disperse when Cat came out and skipped around for Evan. Out of no hope for finding her, Evan frowned and just sat himself in the Black Box Theatre, way in the back so no one could tell he was a single, non-Hollywood Arts student. Cat had looked for him in the halls, too, and when she had no luck seeing him, she shuffled glumly to the Black Box Theatre but stumbled and gasped by the frame of the doors. There he was! Evan was sitting with a bored expression on his face while occasionally popping some popcorn into his mouth and possibly grumbling under his breath. Cat exhaled deeply. _Evan will understand, _she reassured herself and held in her breath as she jumped out from the doors and waved giddily at Evan. He was semi-surprised to see Cat, but mostly awestruck by her beauty. It must be something different with her hair. Much curlier, fuller and hotter shaping her head and face.

From behind Cat's happy mood was a moan of disappointment coming from Tori when her predictions and expectations failed to meet her.

"See, I told you Cat would still go with the wig," Jade said in a know-it-all fashion.

"No, no Cat promised she would be her true self in front of Evan!" Tori moaned again and Jade shrugged her shoulders expectantly. Just then, Robbie appeared from around the corner with his heart tender and his love intentions shattered. Tori spotted Robbie instantly like a radar and Tori marched over. "Hey! Did you do that to Cat's head?"

Robbie pretended to look over at Cat (Who had lifted a lock of her fake tresses to Evan's nose to smell. Robbie could only imagine the fragrance.) and shook his head, "yeah, but I tried to talk her out of it."

"Why did you do it anyway?" Tori exhaled a sweaty breath and her nostrils flared unattractively.

Robbie raised his hands in defense and started fighting back with Tori, "I did it because I love he- to see her happy. I as much as I'd want to keep Cat unstressed and truthful, I have to do what's right and keep that glowing smile on her face."

Tori had calmed down at that point and squinted at Robbie suspiciously. She had ran her hand through her thick brown hair when she started to wonder something, but wasn't fully sure, "you seem to care a lot about Cat."

Robbie gulped deeply in response and mumbled, "well, she's my friend, and I'm the wig master. I attend to all wig needs no matter if the user fakes it as their really hair."

This peculiar attitude and act discombobulated Tori as well as stirred up vexation and she stomped away to her seat. Robbie stared at Tori as she did this action, sighing in relief for the close slip-up but made the worst possible mistake one could make. Seeing your crush with someone else higher than you. Cat was giggling hysterically while feeding Evan popcorn. They looked so happy together, like no lie in the world could tear them apart. Robbie felt a lurch in his stomach and a tug in his heart and he staggered back as if he had the wind knocked out of him. The worse torture of all was having his eyes locked on the scene even though he wanted to run off and forget about it all together. Luckily for him, the lights were beginning to dim for the start of Beck's movie and Robbie ran around the corner to re-enter through the doors and take the only available seat next to Jade. As if the uncomfortable and sickening feeling he experienced just a couple of seconds ago wasn't enough, Robbie realized he plopped himself down next to **Jade**, who had glanced his way nonetheless, and he felt even more self-conscious.

"Uh, good job on your performance for Beck's movie Jade," Robbie complimented, trying to fill the awkward and scary space between them with small talk.

Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed, "please, I only made the part work because of my fitting wig and hot, tight outfit. The experience was horrible. The plot wasn't well thought out and Beck tried making fun of me by casting me as the dumbest blonde of all."

Robbie wasn't exactly sure how to reply to this, but after one look at Beck who was twirling the mic around his fingers while instructing his co-directors on when to start the film, Robbie had an answer come to him. "If it's any constellation, I think Beck is really doing all that stuff to show you how you treated him during the time you two dated. It could also be a sign from him telling you that you don't need someone like Beck who has decided to end all relationship with you whatsoever, that's why he's into his directing."

Immediately, Jade shot daggers at Robbie that plunged for his already fragile heart, causing a ripening that inflated the temporary wind right out of him and Robbie nearly peed himself from the sharp, sudden change. He inhaled all he could and tried lending out one more thing, "look Jade, I'm not saying he secretly wants to get back with you, I'm just saying that maybe you don't need Beck as much as you think you do."

Jade had no word for this and just stared down at her folded arms over her crossed legs. It was sort of hard to register advice given from Robbie, since she never thought she'd ever he something worth thinking about from his mouth, but maybe he was right. Jade opened her palms cautiously as she felt Robbie smile coyly at her then look up at Beck who was trying to pull the screen down. Maybe she does need to reconsider this whole "at odds" thing with Beck and just call it quits for love.

While the unlikely friendship began to soften, Tori had been massaging her temples the entire time, causing André to worry and grip her wrist for her attention. "You better stop that before God's houses catch a spark," André suggested and Tori sighed, but still slipped a small laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just a little disappointed because Cat didn't stay faithful to her date," Tori explained numbly from the burning in her temples beginning to seep in and she pointed behind her to Cat who was resting her head on Evan's shoulder, her blonde curls draped over his right bicep.

André followed her finger and noticed her fingernail painted a dark shade of pink. Random little thing to pick up, but André always noticed random and unique things Tori did. He nodded his head and sniffed in mellow, choosing to tell her about his bad day too, thinking that that should somehow even things out and let her know she's not alone, "I know what kind of frustration your going through. Just yesterday, like you saw, Larry accidentally flew past my finger and after trying so hard, I haven't been able to get him back since. My grandmother makes things worse by making me pretend to be Larry and it really can get on ones nerves."

Tori delivered a sympathetic smile after André lowered his eyes, "sorry you've had a bad weekend, too... glad to know I'm not the only one with problems."

Words failed, so all André could do was smile and bob his head just as the lights darkened all the way and Beck tapped his mic for attention. "Excuse me boys and girls. It is finally time after much complication from my staff team, thank you Burf," he stretched sarcastically and threw out his hand in Burf's direction. Burf was nibbling on some bird seed he managed to smuggle from Sinjin and just smiled like a goof to the audience. Beck groaned audibly and went on, "anyway, please enjoy my hard-worked project, written and directed and produced by me (From behind Robbie, he heard a sudden giggle and his neck flew behind him to see Cat nudging her nose on Evan's cheek.): The Blonde Squad, ladies and gentleman. (Robbie slowly turned around and settled back into his seat with a small hurt look on his face and the inability to clap while the audience gave a roar of it.)"

An enthusiastic and maybe forced clap echoed the theatre and the screen flickered with the opening title and the three girls walking out. Evan opened his mouth in pleasure to see Cat and she nudged his arm and giggled at herself. He seemed pretty impressed with her acting, but there was something about the other two girls that seemed familiar and also off. It wasn't long after all three of the girls delivered a line when he pin pointed the girls to be Cat's friends who were looking at him earlier when he couldn't find Cat. He squirmed in his seat under their watchful eyes and pretended he didn't notice them after making a mistake of catching them spying him. He could just tell that they were Cat's friends and now knew something was off. Couldn't be the clothes. The hair? He couldn't remember correctly, but their hair color definitely did not look like that bright blonde he remembered seeing yesterday.

Everyone in the audience was throughly enjoying themselves as the movie progressed (Except for Cat, at one point when Sinjin unnoticeably spilled birdseed over her wig, though she just brushed it off). Admittedly, there were some laughs to spare, mostly from Jade's lines and Robbie had to suppress his laughs whenever her lines came or else she sent him a death stare and he felt his limbs lock in fear. Other than that, the flick was quite enjoyable and Beck felt a sense of accomplishment as the film was coming to an end, but that end never came. As if Beck had jinxed it, Larry smelled the bird food from Cat's wig. Sure, he initially whiffed it when André first placed it in his cage for a lousy attempt to get him locked back in, but that filthy animal they call Sinjin had gobbled on the spread before he had even the opportunity to think about it. After seeing Sinjin still devour his food with a scary addiction, Larry had lost interest in his mix, but when he saw it on Cat's head in **that **angle, oh he knew he needed to have some. Larry flapped his wings rapidly and flew to Cat's head and the moment his talons tucked loosely into her wig, Cat could feel shock and panic begin to rise.

For some reason, Robbie had this urge to look back, but he knew only doing so would pain him, but something was really urging him to turn around. Unwillingly, Robbie pivoted his head in Cat's direction and dropped his jaw at the sight of Larry perched on her wig. He had conflicting emotions at first, not sure to whether be worried for Cat or for his wig, but after his lost attention started turning other's heads, he knew that the situation was more worrisome for Cat.

"Larry, Oh my word! Stop the film! Stop the film!" André shouted nervously and nearly tripped over his stumbling feet. Beck appeared befuddled at first, but when he saw Larry pecking Cat's wig, he held in his fury and just dropped his composure.

Evan slid away from Cat when he finally noticed Larry and Cat's mouth and eyes were wide open as she felt Larry pull his talons up and untuck the wig. "Uh, I got to go freshen up," she gulped hoarsely and stood up, but this caused Larry to freak out and bat his wings sporadically and pull out her wig. Cat shrieked and at first walked out of the theatre stiffly, but then made a run for it when Larry flew off and the wig hung loosely on her.

"Cat! Cat!" She heard her name hollered but she was too worried to stop and look back.

Tori and Robbie eventually caught up and Cat turned around at their concerned faces while André ran past them, calling for Larry. Cat discarded this as unimportant and ran up to Robbie in a panic that was almost to the brink of tears, "Robbie, please! Please fix my wig!"

Seeing her distressed self on top of Cat's failed mission to tell Evan the truth really hit Robbie and now, his deep feelings for her mixed with the song he worked so hard on weren't as important as Robbie seeking a way to make Cat smile. Did he really want to see her happy with someone else, though? "Okay," he gave in with reluctance dripping from his lips and he moved his body for the closet.

"No!" Tori suddenly blurted with her finger sticking out to move Robbie back into place. Tori then proceeded to move the finger to Cat and said in a deep, serious tone, "this ends now."

Cat groaned lightly and overlapped her arms, her tone pleading and her eyes puffy with baby tears that squeezed out, "Tori."

"Cat, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You promised us that you would tell Evan the truth, but instead, you made Robbie help you with your wig and things went horribly bad."

Cat puffed out her lip at this and frowned sadly, "I said I would tell Evan the truth after the movie."

"Hm, maybe, but that never happened now did it," Tori's tone almost sounded degrading to act in front of someone as childish as Cat, but Robbie wasn't in the mood to say anything about it. Cat blew a loose wig strand from her face and Tori pushed her hair aside, "maybe this is all a sign saying that if you don't be honest with Evan, you won't be able to have a relationship with him."

Cat twiddled with her fingers self-consciously, "you really think so?"

Tori smiled broadly, her hands hugging Cat's cheeks and putting a grin on her lips, "yes, with your beautiful face, Evan will accept you."

After not saying anything at all, Robbie jerked his head in direction to the closet and said with a glum tone, "come with me."

Cat still looked unsure and nervous about it, but walked with Robbie slowly. His hand gripped her wrist gently and he comforted her and made her feel right about herself during the whole trip from Tori to the closet. Tori smiled encouragingly at the two and exhaled through her nostrils after being left alone. She truly felt sorry for her friend and wished she didn't have to be going through what she was now. If only she could have a steady boyfriend who would actually love her for who she is.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of another's feet echoed the hall and Tori spun around and smiled gratefully to see Evan. "Oh hey, you're probably looking for my friend Cat. Yeah, she's in the closet right now getting ready for you. I mean, she just gets crazy when birds eat from her head."

_I must be sounding like a total wacko to him, _Tori presumed bitterly by the strange look on his face, but then suddenly Larry flew past her swiftly and André was just behind his tail. "No, Larry come back!" André yelled hopelessly and frantically ran after him, "come eat from my finger!" The eyebrow raising situation made Tori reconsider, _but not as wacko as that._

Evan shook the weirdness unfolding around him and stepped closer, "so, do you know when Cat will be out?"

"Uh, yeah very soon," Tori had leaned to the side, peering into the little window, but saw nothing. "Cat will be normal and beautiful just like you'd want a potential girlfriend to be. Someone you should really cherish and accept their faults, especially if the fault was created to keep you with her."

The creepy smile tied in with Tori stepping closer with what could have been an obvious face puzzled Evan a lot, "huh?"

"Uh... nothing," Tori chuckled back and Evan squinted at her hair.

"Uh, hey, didn't you have blonde hair yesterday?"

Tori's chuckle turned into a cackle ceased and she tugged a lock of her dark brown hair, "my hair? Oh, actually it was a-"

That wretched word that bothered Cat hadn't been able to come out due to the closet door unlocking and quietly opening (but was in Tori's peripheral vision.) and Tori walked past Evan and to the theatre, not before giving him one more obvious and eager look.

Evan shuddered at this, but the closet door closed and Evan turned around and scrunched his face at the red-headed, brown-eyed little teenager. Cat licked her lips and walked on her toes with her nerves biting, but she kept in mind what Robbie told her while he unlatched her wig.

**Flashback:**

_Robbie was unlacing the wig in a breakneck pace to the rhythm of Tori's conversation with Evan. It was somewhat difficult to get the wig successfully off since Cat couldn't bundle up her nerves and had to hop feverishly._

_"Cat, calm down, it'll be alright," Robbie reassured her, this time, the benefit struck the both of them, even though one meant a lighter meaning than opposing to the other._

_"Oh, I can hear him," she cried and started messing with her thumbs._

_"Like Tori said, Evan will like you for you, and if he doesn't... he-he's got to be missing out," Robbie had tried boosting, but he was ashamed to get lost in his words and mumbled when he was getting nowhere. Though, as he unhinged her wig from her scalp and her luscious red hair tumbled down, Robbie had to add, "Evan is already lucky as cheese to have gone on one date with you."_

_Her long red locks brought comfort and joy back into Cat and she giggled light-heartedly, "Robbie, why do you use that expression? It's so silly."_

_A tiny and warm smile formed on his lips and he hooked the wig back on the wig rack, "my expressions may seem foreign to you guys, but when I say lucky as cheese, I'm serious that any guy would be the luckiest person alive to even be loved by you. You are that effective and that spectacular."_

_That familiar and loving gaze crossed her features and for a moment, there was no words between the two. As much as Robbie liked to think they were having an intimate moment, by the perking in Cat's ears, Robbie guessed she only kept quiet to listen in on Tori and Evan's conversation. By now, Robbie was passed upset and really just tried to see the best for Cat, but his love song popped in his head and played in a calmer loop, different from his energetic and fun version. Actually, it sounded smoother and more romantic slow and Robbie helped Cat out of the closet with a confident smile while humming softly to his new rendition of his own song._

_Cat enjoyed seeing the more encouraging side of Robbie and was actually a little stunned by it. Most of her guy friends couldn't really tolerate her behavior, especially at a dramatic time like this, so it really touched Cat that he would take her worries seriously and she looked foreward to seeing Evan with Robbie's reassurance in mind._

Now, Cat looked into the eyes of fate and could only bring herself to say weakly, "hi."

Evan rubbed and blinked his eyes several times, but he still saw red dye on her hair and a brown hue in her iris. He was in total shock. "Cat, is that you?" He asked finally and she licked her lips and nodded. "But your hair and your eyes are different-"

"It was a blonde wig, and the blue eyes were fake, they were for Beck's movie," Cat admitted with her real hair in between her fingers, being played with anxiously. "This is me."

Evan was speechless for a moment, looking Cat up and down and examining her hair. Red. The unusual hair color of intense red, but as she batted her eyes, awaiting for his answer, Evan saw something rare in her, "you're... you're beautiful."

Cat was stunned by this and let go of her hair, batting her eyelashes and smiling her pearly whites, "I am?!" (From behind the walls into the closet, Robbie had been listening intently on their conversation and felt his heart sink when Evan called her beautiful.)

"Totally," he enthused and Cat smiled until her dimple ached. Suddenly Evan turned the tables on Cat and became stern, "but you should really know that I dig blondes (Cat's face dropped slightly.) and hate people who pretend to be something they're not (Cat's face dropped all together and she looked crushed by this. Meanwhile, Robbie smashed his fist against the wall but had to massage it afterward from the stinging). Later."

So crudely. So suddenly. So heartbreaking and Cat was broken up in the halls with her heart that had been held out in her hands willingly only to get crushed not once, but twice. Tears couldn't fall, shaking couldn't occur and Robbie couldn't help Cat now since he was in between the line of mourning for Cat's break up and celebrating his chances to date her. All Cat could do in that lonely hall was let out a dying gasp and unhurriedly run to the Black Box Theatre.

When Robbie listened as Cat's footsteps silenced away, he got a wonderful idea and sprinted out of the closet (Startling some students. Even disturbing some when they could see wigs inside the closet.) to Sikowitz's classroom. Not too long to find the same guitar he used when he sang along with Cat to tell people bad news. No time for explanation or time at all so Robbie swung the strap around him, tuned the strings, and went over the mellow version of his song just before he would finally play if for Cat. In his mind, it was now or never.

Cat stepped emotionless into the Black Box Theatre and was relieved to find no one there. It had been evacuated for the concern of Larry attacking anyone else and Beck's movie was cancelled (Which angered him, but he let all that bottled up and just up and left.) so the theatre was for sure empty and Cat picked up her backpack and rummaged through until her petite fingers touched Mr. Purples. She pulled him out and filled an empty seat in the front of the room, setting aside her bag and hugging the stuffed giraffe close until the full impact of the harsh breakup got to her and Cat started to cry.

* * *

"It's gonna' be okay, Cat," were the words Tori ended up using when she was caught off guard with the break up news. She still couldn't believe that jerk stayed with his likes and dumped Cat, of all beautiful people. Tori was just thankful that she found Cat before her crying erupted into a full-out bawling session.

Cat sniffed loudly at Tori's only sentence of comfort and slumped her shoulders, running her hand down Mr. Purples neck, "I guess, but your chiz about signs telling me what to do ruined everything."

Tori tired to forget that and smiled widely at Cat, but that only brought confusion and weird looks so Tori thought a story would help, "if it makes you feel any better, I've had some bad break ups too. Once I tried pretending to be a clam fisher for this boy I liked, but then I found out he only liked me for the clams I brought him. I was so mad with him, and then he dumped me."

Cat gave a weak grin and a weak response, "okay, that's weird."

Tori slapped her legs and questioned, "Cat, why are you still so upset? Evan is now out of your hair, your cute red hair and you are now a free woman. You should be thrilled."

"No," Cat sighed sadly, then after petting Mr. Purples' tufts of hair, she said, "I just think it's your fault for our break up."

Tori's mouth fell open, "what? How is it my fault?"

"You told me to tell Evan the truth and look where it's gotten me," Cat blew up with her still soft voice and after Tori's sad look relaxed Cat, she tried re-channeling her feelings, "I mean, it is your fault, I just want something bad to happen to you. Like, not really, really bad, but just something mildly bad, you know, enough to ruin your weekend (Tori looked shocked by this, but even Cat's conditions didn't change her)."

Normally, Tori would reject this and explain to Cat why thoughts like that were wrong, but she knew Cat was hurting and not thinking right in the head so she let the insults and demands slide and she rubbed Cat's back, "um, I'll try... hug?"

Cat stared at Tori's extended arms and shook her head sternly, "no."

Again, she's hurt so Tori felt she should just leave and she said goodbye to Cat after she requested to be alone and there Cat was. Alone. That wasn't for long. When Robbie could tell Tori left, he bravely stepped out from behind the curtains and greeted Cat with a low, soft, "hey."

On the outside, Cat was slightly irked with his appearance, but for some reason on the inside, she felt serenity for having Robbie there. "Hi," she said back with a hushed and equally soft tone.

Robbie was on the center of the stage with the guitar motionless in front of him and he went an extra mile and thought aloud, "I think that Evan guy is really dumb for not seeing how great you are."

An unforeseen compliment, Cat cracked a smile and wiggled her legs. Seeing this as an opportunity to go into Cat's personal walls, Robbie smiled skittishly and brought the guitar forward, "wanna' hear the new song I've been working on?"

Cat back tracked her steps and questioned this motive. For some reason, the unheard song made her link it up to a romantic song, or maybe that's something she secretly wanted to have Evan do with her but since she never got the chance, she was unsure. "I don't know if I'm in the mood to-"

"Please?"

His tone was so soft like fluffy cotton candy, which was Cat's favorite and with the pleading in his eyes, Cat whispered, "'kay."

Robbie nodded lightly in response and roped the guitar around his body, and when Cat looked up at him eagerly, he started picking and plucking at his lightest the way he had envisioned it and the way he rehearsed it. "I think you're swell... I think you're swell," he started off perfectly like honey and Robbie couldn't help but smile. Everything was going oh, so right. He sang his song with all the silly comparisons that brought giggles from Cat and content smiles from Robbie. With every neck slide he did against the guitar and every note he strummed, Robbie felt his song growing stronger, fueling his confidence, enough to get him to walk off the stage slowly to Cat.

"And every day, when you're walking down the street. It's like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street," he sang rhythmically and he was just a few feet to inches away from her. She smiled heavily at his lyrics and laughed at the appropriate times with an expression that read: you're silly, but that's what makes you cute. "and every day, I'm only thinking about you, and a bunch of other important things, but primarily you, and that's true."

Now, without even thinking, Robbie gave it his all and slid beside Cat to the nearest chair and continued his serenade. Cat tucked her hair behind her ear, hiding a small blush that formed and smiled at Robbie. He played some more notes and was coming to a conclusion with his song by throwing in another set of comparisons, this one being more of Cat's favorite when he sang, "and later if you're hungry, I'll make you some spaghetti."

Cat's eyes widened at this and she had to ask, "would there be meatballs?"

Normally no. Plain spaghetti is already good alone, but for Cat, "there would."

She giggled at this and Robbie resumed to the title lyric, "I think you're swell." and with the last plucks, Robbie repeated the title, gave one final stroke and paused as he looked up at Cat and felt clammy and battered with butterflies. Cat's big, brown eyes were glimmering under the lights and it was an endearing gaze that made him scarlet and too nervous to say anything about it. _Does she know those lyrics are about her?_

"Thanks Robbie," the soft words fell out and Robbie got jittery under her pretty complexion. "I was feeling really low and your song was so sweet."

Robbie was a little breathless so Cat made the move and placed her arms around his neck, giving him a sort of awkward, sit down hug, but it still meant so much to Robbie. He hugged her as friendly as he could with the large guitar in the way, and found his fingers stroking Cat's hair. The lovely shade of red that caught his attention the first time they ever met.

He never wanted it to end, but then suddenly something popped in Cat's mind and she departed herself from Robbie, "hey!"

Her small hand had quite the grip as it was curled over Robbie's wrist and a pleasant shock shot through his body, turning him pink and coy. Then the unbelievable happened when Cat opened her lips.

"What if I dye my hair blonde?" She looked serious and Robbie was unable to respond, so she started to ponder on her own and Robbie bit his lip and dropped his arms over the guitar. "I could win Evan back like that right?"

What a waste of time. Robbie had put so much of himself to create the song for Cat, and even after hearing with the softest tone and being the only people in the room, Cat still had strong feelings for Evan. _That... that!-_

"What do you think Robbie?" His eyelids flew open before he thought of anything and he slightly frowned at Cat, who was looking at her hair like it was a disgrace.

"Cat, how could you still like that jerk?"

"He was so hot and nice to me, why is dying my hair blonde a dumb idea?" Cat's eyes were wide in innocence and Robbie wanted to answer the question truthfully.

"But Cat, you were you in front of him, that's what you need to be when you really love someone, and if he can't accept the real you, then he must not love you than you thought," her eyes were swimming with tears again and she was clutching Mr. Purples closer, but she wouldn't know that Robbie was hurt more than she was, "you need to open your eyes and see that there are other people who like you for your real self."

Cat arched an eyebrow, "what are you trying to say?"

"Uh, um," aw jeez! A case of the stutters, but now Robbie didn't even think telling Cat the truth wasn't right. The perfect moment was supposed to be when he sang her the song. It described everything he felt about her, but apparently she was too oblivious to see. Robbie cleared his throat to start over and looked both down at his guitar and up at Cat, who may not change the way she loves or thinks, "I opened myself up to you. I was being my true self by singing this song, but seeing that you still want to win Evan back... I see that I failed..."

Her face dropped slightly and Cat could almost understand what Robbie was talking about, but by the way he smiled awkwardly and stood up and left the room with gloomy silence, Cat wondered if Robbie was trying to profess something to her. She still didn't have the happiness to go home, so just stayed in the Black Box Theatre and stroked Mr. Purples. She gave him a loving look and kissed the top of his head, playing Robbie's song over and over in her head. _Maybe Robbie has been acting a little weird lately to tell me he supports me. I wish I had a boyfriend who would do that._

* * *

_Alright, that was the last chapter for this episode (Sorry it's so long). It was really fun to type this story, especially this chapter. I feel like it's one of my best, so I hope you read it and review. My next story will probably be the next episode for Victorious, but there hasn't been news for one lately, so I might just write some other story. My, what kind of stuff should I write? I don't even know, but I do have some ideas up my sleeve..._


End file.
